The Surprise
by TooManyPeopleNotEnoughPlagues
Summary: Spencer goes home before Derek and promises him a little something when he gets home. Established relationship. Smut with a side of fluff.


Today was agonizingly boring. Paperwork everywhere. The only things keeping me from taking a nap under my desk was the endless flow of coffee in the break room. Delicious, molten coffee. Cup after cup of overflowing goodness.

"Morgan," someone whispered.

"Yes Coffee," I said dreamily.

"Coffee? Who's Coffee?" I shook my head and turned toward the voice and saw Reid looking from a few desks over.

"Oh hey Reid, whats up?"

"I'm done with all my paperwork so Hotch is letting me go home early." I frowned.

"You're just gonna leave me like this?"

"Of course. You know how long you take, and I don't have time for that."

"I see how it is," I said as I watched him grab his bag and the sweater from the back of his chair.

"Take your time though," he said on his way over," I have to get a little something ready for you."

A little something? Honestly? It wouldn't hurt him to be a little more specific. I had way too much work to even begin deciphering his intentions and I was fine with being entirely unaware of what my pretty boy had planned back home.

But that was a few hours ago. I threw the last folder in the bin, and said me farewells and got the hell out of there. When I got in the car I checked my phone, a message from Spencer half an hour ago.

Spencer-Are you finished?  
Me-I am now

A few minutes later there was another text. I waited until I was at a stop light to look and saw that Spencer had sent a picture of some very...private...areas, and I dropped my phone. I scrambled to get it while the cars behind me blared. I grabbed it and went as fast as I legally could trying to reach our house.

No matter how fast I went it felt like eternity. I rushed up the stairs and tried to open the door.

"Ugh, why did he lock the door," Spencer knows how much I hate waiting. I fumbled with my keys and swung the door open expecting to see Spencer, but the room was empty. I slowly closed the door and walked into the hall.

"Spencer? Don't play with me. Where are you?" I checked the bathroom and the guest room. No Spencer. I stopped and thought.

"Wow, he's obviously in our room," I jogged up the stairs, pushed open our door and marveled at what I saw. Spencer was completely naked on the bed. He was on his knees with his legs spread, leaning on his hands, He looked utterly adorable.

"I told you, you take too long." I was still taking in the sights and couldn't reply. He pushed his arms out, making his chest touch the black comforter. His butt was sticking up and he was wearing the black bunny tail plug I had got for out last anniversary. So gorgeous. This was the first time I had seen him wear it.

"You like," he asked wiggling his butt,"it was a little hard to put it in by myself but I got it all in."

I kicked off my shoes, tugged off my shirt, and struggled to get out of my pants. I crossed the room and pressed out lips together. Spencer opened his mouth and let me in. I ran my hands over his thighs, just missing his member.

He ran his hands over my abs and tugged at the band on my briefs, slowly pulling them down. We separated, his lips wet and plump. He kissed my tip and pressed his tongue against it. Looking me in the eyes the entire time. I couldn't take it. I had to be inside of him.

I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him back, placing a kiss on his lips, trailing down his jaw and neck. I used my other hand to rub his side and moved my way down to the black bushy tail. I slowly pulled it out, getting mixed feelings about not having to prep him.

"Derek, don't make me wait." I pulled back, removing my hand from his hair and laid him on the bed. I spread his legs and watched him blush. I tilted his hips and eased myself inside, thrusting in a fluid motion.

He clamped down and his chest rose as I kissed and nipped his neck. I found his lips and we shared a chaste kiss but Spencer bit my lip when I found his prostate. I felt shivers run through his body. I slowly pulled out and dove back in making him yelp. I pushed his knees up so I could go deeper, and in doing so I got the most intimate view of Spencer.

His hair was a mess. He was sweaty and slightly shaking, his penis was erect and light red, begging to be touched. I could see myself enter him, his entrance slick and light pink. I pumped faster making his moan. He reached down to stroke himself but I took both of his hands and held them over his head. I slammed into his prostate over and over again. His legs shook, his breathing was erratic, and only soft moans could be heard. He tried to press himself onto me but I stilled his hips with one hand. I thrust faster and deeper, making his body shudder.

I notice small beads of pre-cum on his tip. I wipe some with my finger and I let Spencer lick it off, knowing how much he loves to taste himself. I stroke him to his finish, long ropes of cum decorate his chest. He tightens around me and I burst inside him. I lick him clean and rub his still sensitive prick. He whimpers and wraps his arms around my neck and kisses me. I run my tongue over his and before I know it we're both hard again.

I move so he's on my lap with his legs on either side of me. Our mouths are still connected, the taste of Spencer is so prominent. I start to move and hear a squelch as the liquids in Spencer slowly drip out. He lethargically grinds into me. I spread his cheeks in the moment of passion and relish the movement of his hips. Our tongues collide one more time before we climax together. Hushed moans and quiet grunts are all that can be heard.

I lay Spencer back on the bed and pull out and watch as I drip out him.

"Derek," he breaths.

"Yeah," I say trying to catch my breath.

"Put the plug back in. Please. l want to you feel inside of me." I look for the plug and find it near the pillows. I try to stop anymore cum from leaking out as I slide it in. There's a wet pop as soon as it fits into place. There's cum everywhere, even in the fur of the plug. But he didn't mind. I held him and played with his hair, whispering how much I cared for him as his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

* * *

This is to make up for not updating my other stories, but I should update in the next three days.


End file.
